Stray Dogs Bite Vampires
by ScarletEyce
Summary: For some reason, when the vampires emerged from the underground, and everyone over the age of twelve died, the gifted didn't. Instead, they survived. They survived, and they took back their city.


**A/n: Hello, my lovely Dragons! I am utter trash. I really should be writing the next chapter for HTC, but here I am instead, with some self indulgent un-betaed trash. This idea has been buggin me non-stop, so I wrote it. I am warning you though, I probably won't continue it. I apologize if anyone is OOC.**

 **Well, on to the story!**

Atsushi was drifting. There was a soft black warmth around him, gently cradling him. A soft voice crooned in his ear, not really saying anything at all. He sighed happily. He could stay there forever, just drifting along. But...something seemed off. What had he been doing? Why was he there? Where was he?

The darkness tightened it's grip, as if it knew what he was thinking, and it didn't like it. He frowned. He was right. Something was wrong. The voice in his ear got louder, and the black /thing/ surrounding him got tighter.

 _Fire, the city was on fire. Cars spinning out of control, people dropping dead for no reason, children crying over their parents' bodies. His city was falling apart._

 _Burning pain in his chest, Kyouka crying, Kenji screaming, Dazai holding on to Rampo, both of them pale and sweaty, Yosano passing out, the president collapsing, Kunikida falling, Tanizaki reaching for Naomi. Something was killing his city._

 _Black fuzzing along the edges of his vision, a sweet voice in his ear telling him to surrender to death, monsters rampaging and spreading death on the streets. They were tearing his city apart._

 _The voice crooned again, and the pain in his chest intensified, long fangs set in a grinning face the last thing he saw before he passed out. They took his city away._

The voice got louder again, urging him to give in, to stop struggling. He refused. He reached deep into himself, into that place where the tiger resided, and ran a gentle hand through it's fur. It purred, pushing it's head into his chest as he asked it for help. Ever since the Moby Dick, where he had gained his resolve, they had gotten along much better. He spent at least a few minutes talking with it every day.

The tiger agreed to his silent request, and ripped the presence invading his mind to shreds. Atsushi bolted upright from where he had collapsed. He looked around, hoping he wasn't the only one who had survived. He wasn't. They were all breathing (where was Dazai?). The office was in tatters, as if someone had come through searching for something.

A knock on the door made his heart race. He remembered everyone outside dying, so who could it be? Perhaps it was that fanged person. He launched himself at the ceiling, digging his claws in to make sure he stayed there. Looking up is something people have to consciously think about, so the ceiling was a decent place to hide. At least at first.

The door creaked open, and he prepared to launch himself. When he saw who it was, however, he nearly collapsed in relief. He let go of his partial transformation and dropped down, flipping so he landed on his feet. "Dazai! Rampo! You're alive!"

Dazai raised a hand and moved into the doorway. "Yo, Atsushi! Are you feeling better?"

Atsushi opened his mouth to answer when he heard a chorus of groans behind him. He turned, grinning with happiness as each and every member of the Agency sat up, holding their heads and taking note of the situation. It took a moment, but after they had all verified that they were alive, they turned to Dazai and all simultaneously asked the question that had been plaguing Atsushi since he woke up.

"What happened?"

Line-Break

 **Several Years Later...**

Atsushi and Dazai watched from the top of a tall building as the young black haired boy lost control of his ability. The blond vampire who was with him looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Or in this case, his heart. Dazai motioned at Akutagawa, who was standing on a nearby spire with Chuuya, and Akutagawa's Rashoumon made a pathway for them to walk down.

When the Incident had first occurred, there had been strife between the Agency and the Port Mafia, but they soon realized that without a city left, and with vampires constantly patrolling, if they didn't join forces, soon they would all be dead. So they did, and they took back the city of Yokohama, or what was left of it. As they did so, they found several areas where the vampires were holding children and using them as livestock.

Dazai walked down the Rashoumon path and headed straight for the out of control child. The sounds of his three partners ripping into the vampires was enough to assure him he could get to the boy easily enough (not that he had any doubt). A single touch of his hand, and No Longer Human would activate. The purple haired girl to his left was screaming at him to run away, but why would he? It's not like he was afraid of death.

He ducked under a wayward swing of the child's (Yuu's, if the screaming was to be believed) sword and placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling and saying, "We'll be having none of that now."

Much to the shock of the onlookers, the black thing protruding from Yuu's back faded into the air and his eye turned back to normal. The boy dropped his sword and passed out, collapsing against Dazai's chest. Dazai stared at him for a moment, reminded of the first time he had met Atsushi. He then proceeded to throw the boy to the side, saying "I have no interest in boys. Off you go!"

He turned back to the carnage, for that was what it was, carnage. Some vampires were impaled on black and red spikes that quickly left and found new targets, some had long claw marks all over their bodies, and some were brutally beaten. In the middle of it all stood Chuuya, Akutagawa, and Atsushi, while the Demon users waited off to the side, their jaws hanging agape with surprise and awe.

As the vampires that were still standing made a tactical retreat, Dazai wandered over to the man who he assumed was in charge. The man reached for his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. "Calm down, we're human like you. No need to pull your scary demon sword out. Not that it would do any good if you did," Dazai said with a shrug.

Chuuya stomped up to Dazai and smacked the back of his head. "You didn't help in the fight at all, bastard."

"Chuuya, you're so mean..." Dazai pouted.

The man in front of them watched them bicker for a minute, and then cleared his throat, "Ahem... Who the hell are you people?"

Dazai's eyes narrowed and Chuuya smirked. Dazai grinned, "Well, I suppose you can call us the Stray Dogs. We have an offer for you. How would you like some help with your pest problem?"


End file.
